ineluctable_dayfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Alex K.
Alex K. ist ein ehemaliger Freund Gökhans und später sein Erzfeind. Er ist die größte Bedrohung für Gökhan, später ET1. Geburt, Schulzeit und Aufstieg thumb|200px|Alex K. Der genaue Geburtsdatum von Alex K. ist unbekannt. Viele tippen auf das Jahr 1988. Alex K. wurde in einer reichen Familie aufezogen. Früh wurde er in Kurse für Kampftechnick gesteckt, damit er sich im späteren Leben selbst verteidigen kann. Allerding interessierte das Alex K. wenig. Später in seinem Leben kam Alex K. in die Neptunschule und freundete sich mit vielen Menschen an, unter anderem Gökhan und Chris K. Später erfuhr er von Gökhan als Erster, dass die Schule von einer gefährlichen Mafia als Unterschlupf benutzt wird. Die Mafia wollte die Schüler als Geiseln nehmen und töten lassen. Zusammen mit Gökhan und einer kleinern Armee von Schülern griff er die Mafia in der Schule an. Alex K. brachte den Mafiaboss, getarnt als Direktor der Schule um. Gökhans Prozess wurde gemacht und währenddessen zog sich Alex K. zurück. Er bekam viel Anerkennung von den Menschen. Mitwirkung in der SSDDM Nachdem Gökhan freigesprochen wurde, wurde er von der UNO zur offiziellen Weltmacht ernannt. Gökhan gründete die SSDDM, zusammen mit Alex K., Chris K. und Thomas S. Alex K. gehörte zu den Leitern der Firma und zugleich Partei. Er kümmerte sich um Friedensgespräche und Forschung, genau wie Gökhan. Die Kriege 3. Weltkrieg Eine Herausforderung für die SSDDM ist Adolf Daniel H. d. II. Er greift von Deutschland aus alle Länder an und macht sich Ê-Manuel zum Verbündeten. Nach einem Großangriff der SSDDM werden die beiden Feinde vernichtend geschlagen. Adolf Daniel H. d. II wird von Gökhan eliminiert und Ê-Manuel wird von Bianca getötet. 4. Weltkrieg und die Liebe Nun begann die Herausforderung für Alex K. Gökhan trennte sich von der SSDDM und gründete Extrem Technologies. Zudem bedrohte er die 3. Leiter der SSDDM. Alex K. am meisten, weil Gökhan mit ihm immer auf die gleiche Stufe gestellt wurde, obwohl Gökhan (Gökhans Meinung nach) viel mehr geleistet hat. Gökhan erweckte Adolf Daniel H. d. II wieder, genauso wie Ê-Manuel. Zusammen griffen diese die SSDDM immerwieder an. In der gleichen Zeit tauschte Gökhan seine Seele (bzw. seinen Körper) mit einem Cyborg. Alex K. musste sich zusammen mit Thomas S. Chris K. immer Gökhans Videobänder ansehen die sie geschickt bekamen. Darin wollte Gökhan die 3. SSDDM-Leiter psychologisch fertigmachen. Nachdem Gökhan auch Amerika zum Verbündeten gemacht hatte, ging Alex nach Russland um den Präsidenten um Hilfe zu bitten. Dieser wurde von Gökhan von hinten getötet. Alex K. stellte sich Gökhan einem Duell. Nach einem Laserschwert-Duell erkannte Alex, dass Gökhan ein Cyborg geworden ist. Alex floh. Einige Wochen später stellte Alex K. eine Armee auf und traf sich mit Ê-Manuel in der Schlacht. Ê-Manuel war ebenfalls zu stark für Alex und zudem technisch überlegen. Alex K. musste sich mit seinen Männern zurückziehen. Nochmal paar Wochen später gab er den "The Bitches" (eine Spezialeinheit der SSDDM) den Befehl in die Villa Gökhans einzudringen um Pläne Gökhans zu stehlen. Bianca verstarb dabei. Danach kamen sich Alex und Severin zum ersten mal nahe. Und zwar als Alex Severin trösten wollte, da sie ihre Freundin Bianca verlor. Sie schliefen miteinander und Severin war anscheinend schwanger geworden. Nur eine Stunde später bekam Severin von Chris und Thomas den Auftrag in Gökhans Villa wieder einzudringen um eine Bombe zu legen. Dort angekommen wurde sie einwenig später von Gökhan erkannt und gefangengenommen. Alex K. kam um sie zu retten. Severin starb, da sie sich zwischen Alex stellte um die Kugeln von Gökhan aufzuhalten. Alex K. floh wiedermal und nahm Severin mit. Für Alex begann die Zeit der Trauer und seine Rachlust an Gökhan stieg. 2 Jahre später vernichtete Gökhan Amerika mit einem Atombomben-Flächenangriff. Viel später drang Adolf Daniel H. d. II in das Quartier der SSDDM ein und brachte Thomas S. und Chris K. um und Alex K. wurde verschont. Nach etwa einem Jahr machte sich Alex mit einem gigantischen Heer auf den Weg Extrem Technologes anzugreifen. Diese wurden von den 3. Mächten Extrem Technologes empfangen. Die Schlacht war aber nur dafür gedacht, Gökhan, Ê-Manuel und Adolf Daniel H. d. II anzulocken. Alex K. lies eine Atombombe starten und ins Schlachtfeld einschlagen. Er opferte sich selbst. Dafür aber auch starben seine Erzfeinde und der Krieg fand ein Ende! 5. Weltkrieg und (geheim) Etwa 30 Jahre später wird Alex K., Severin, Bianca und Chris K. wiedererweckt und zwar von der NSA. Zugleich erfährt Alex K., dass er einen Sohn von Severin hat. Dieser wird ermordet. Wie auch Kaan, der Direktor der NSA. K1773R wird gefasst und von Alex K. verhört. Dieser bestreitet jedoch Alan (den Sohn von Alex) ermordet zu haben. Alex K. will mit dem Auftragsgeber von Oles (K1773R) reden und trifft sich mit ihm in einem Hinterhof. Es stellt sich heraus, dass es Gökhan ist. Auch stellt Alex fest, dass Gökhan sich geklont hat. Nach einem scheinbar aussichtslosen Kampf flieht Alex. Alex spricht später von seinen Erlebnissen und Oles meint, dass keines dieser Klone das Orginal sei. Das Orginal nennt sich auch nicht mehr Gökhan sondern ET1. Nach einem weiteren Gespräch entscheidet sich Alex, zusammen mit Oles und Chris K. sich mit ET1 zu treffen und ihn endgültig zu vernichten. Oles wird dabei getötet, Chris entführt und Alex zurückgelassen. Seit dem Kampf von Alex K. gegen die Klone weis ET1, dass Alex sehr mächtig geworden ist und macht ihn endgültig zu einem Erzfeind. ET1 unterzieht Chris einer Gehirnwäsche und bringt ihn dazu die wichtigsten Offiziere und Männer der SSDDM umzubringen. Alex folgt ihm zum geheimen Planeten wo die Hauptkommandozentrale liegt, doch es ist schon zu spät. Alex kämpft gegen Chris und besiegt ihn anschließend. ET1 manipuliert die Menschen und bringt sie dazu ihm zum ersten Imperator des neuen Jahrtausends zu wählen. Die Demokratie auf der Welt bricht zusammen. Er zerstört das gesammte Terrornetzwerk und feuert dutzende Laserstrahlen der LC auf die Städte der Arabischen Länder ab um sie vollständig zu vernichten. Der Terrorismus ist somit zerstört. Im Laufe der Zeit vernichtet er die weiteren Städte des Ostens um seine eigenen Länderreien zu erweitern. Später wird er von Alex K. zum Kampf aufgefordert. ET1 schickt seinen ET1 2. Klasse los. Dieser wird in eine Falle gebracht. In einer Fabrikhalle liefert sich Alex K. mit ET1 2. Klasse ein heisses Duell und vernichtet ihn anschließend. Die schon eigentlich zermürbte SSDDM kann das nicht mehr mitansehen und fordert von Alex später einen Angriffsbefehl. Er stimmt zu und schickt 10000 Truppen los. Diese treffen im Schlachtfeld jedoch nur auf ET1. Die fordersten Truppen ziehen ihre ETX1000-Gewähre und feuern auf ET1, der alle Laserkugeln mit seinen Laserschwertern abwehrt. Er nähert sich den Truppen, feuert seine Plasmapistolen ab und wirft Druckgranaten in die Formationen. Anschließend vernichtet er mit seinen zwei Laserschwertern die Soldaten. Einige Wochen später trifft sich Alex K. mit Severin und Bianca mit einem Leo... Sie planen ET1 durch ein starkes elektromagnetisches Feld was gestaut wird zu zerstören. ET1 fällt drauf rein aber als Alex K. den Stau bricht und das magnetische Feld vollkommen freigesetzt wird passiert nichts. ET1, vollkommen aufgerüstet liefert sich mit Leo ein Kampfduell. Leo lenkt ihn mit dem Kampf ab damit die anderen fliehen können. Die bleiben jedoch da um zuzusehen. Als Leo stirbt, verfolgt er Alex K. und Severin. Diese versuchen zu Bianca zu laufen die draußen mit einem Helikopter wartet. ET1 trifft Severin mit einer Explosivkugel. An Bord des Helikopters wird entdeckt, dass sie so eine Kugel in ihrem Rücken hat. Um selbst nicht zu sterben, wird Severin aus dem Bord geschmissen und explodiert. Alex K. verzweifelt und geht zu einem Orakel (ähnlich dem Orakel aus Matrix). Diese sagt ihm, dass er den Kampf unbedingt gewinnen solle und wenn er diesen verliere, würde ET1 buchstäblich alles vernichten was mit der Menschheit zu tun hat! Kurz nachdem Alex K. das Orakel verlässt kommt ET1 vorbei und absorbiert das Orakel, inklusive all ihrer Fähigkeiten in sich ein. Nun kann ET1 auch in die Zukunft blicken. Alex K. trainiert viele Wochen lang und lässt sich einige Cyborgeigenschaften in seinen Körper bauen. ET1 greift mit seiner Klonarmee schließlich den kompletten Erdball an und vernichtet alle Menschen. Nur noch Alex und Bianca sind übrig. Alex trifft sich ein allerletztes mal mit Gökhan in New York für den Showdown. Er bemerkt, dass ET1 den Himmel verdunkelt hat und ein Gewittersturm herrscht. In einem spektakulären Endkampf verliert (ab hier ist alles noch geheim, weil der Teil des Comics noch nicht veröffentlicht ist).